final alive X
by jannbusa
Summary: this story is a cross over between final fantasy X and dead or alive. It is not like dead fantasy! but please R
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a cross over between dead or alive and final fantasy x

This is a story about a cross over between dead or alive and final fantasy x. like dead fantasy but no tekken or kingdom hearts.

REVIEW to get a second chapter but only IF U LIKE IT! Or to help me to make it better.

Thenk u (Thenk u is actually my word) enjoy.

#

Kasumi ran threw a forbidden temple of china. It was said to bring back the power of different worlds and she accidentally used her flower peddle jutsu and one of the pedals landed on a tomb of the forbidden soul making the temple start to glow. Kasumi ran as she got closer to the giant front doors seeing the light shine inside.

Suddenly a flash of light bursted threw the entire temple. Kasumi was forced to stop by the exit steps as the light forced her to close her eyes. When the light was gone she looked in front of her. She saw nothing till suddenly Rikku and Tidus bursted out of another light. The two stood by each other looking around but then saw Kasumi.

Tidus quickly reacted as he pulled out his sword pointing it at Kasumi. Rikku followed his lead as she pulled out a grenade clutching it into her hand. Kasumi pulled out her kunai knife as she clutched it into her hand.

They stood there looking at each other as suddenly Rikku pulled the pin throwing the grenade at Kasumi! Kasumi quickly pointed her hands out making a hand sign as she disappeared leaving pedals as the grenade exploded! Kasumi appeared behind Rikku as she grabbed the back of her neck as she used the flower pedal jutsu as she appeared high into the air! She let go of Rikku as she teleported back to the ground. Rikku smashed into the ground bye Tidus as suddenly Kasumi came from behind him kicking his back! Tidus stepped forward as he flew his sword backwards! Kasumi barely ducked under it as she then blocked another swipe with her kunai! Rikku jumped up as she pulled out the two blades on her sleeves as she punched for Kasumi! Kasumi jumped back as Tidus jumped for her flying his sword down to her! Kasumi jumped to the side as the sword dug into the ground. Rikku jumped from behind her punching her two blades into her back! Kasumi flew forward in pain as Tidus did an ariel jumping for her! Kasumi looked up as she did a back roll barely dodging as Rikku kicked into her face! Kasumi flew up smacking into the ground on her back! Rikku threw another grenade pulling off the pin.

The grenade reached Kasumi as suddenly Leifang ran from behind her kicking the grenade away with her high heels. The grenade flew behind Rikku and Tidus exploding as one of the poles holding up the temple exploded. Leifang got into a kung fu fighting pose as Kasumi jumped to her side pulling out her kunai knife.

Rikku and Tidus got into a fighting pose two. The two stared at each other angrily as suddenly Kasumi jumped forward kicking into Tidus's face! Rikku pulled out another grenade throwing it at Leifang! Leifang jumped forward barely dodging as she bent down kicking her high heels up into Rikku's face! Rikku stepped back in pain as Kasumi reached her arm spinning around throwing Rikku at Tidus! The two fell to the ground. Leifang ran up to them as she flew a high kick forcing her dress up as she then smacked her heel down to Rikku and Tidus. The two rolled away barely dodging as Tidus jumped to his feet. Leifang jumped into the air spinning around flying both feet into Tidus's stomach! Tidus flew back as Rikku jumped in front of him punching her blades up to Leifang! Leifang barely dodged back wards as Kasumi appeared in front of her with her flower pedals as she jumped forward punching into Rikku's face! Rikku flew back as she barely grabbed a grenade pulling the pin as she was thrown away!

Tidus and Rikku lay together in pain as Kasumi and Leifang looked at them smiling at their victory. Kasumi then noticed the grenade! She screamed as she made the hand sign but the grenade exploded! The two where flown back smacking into one of the poles! Tidus did a back flip as he stabbed his sword forward for Leifang! Leifang barely ducked as Tidus then pulled his sword out of the pole kicking Leifang's face! Leifang flew back landing on her back as Rikku jumped in front of her! She punched into her gut! Kasumi appeared behind Tidus as he swiped behind her but she then appeared over him! He then glanced above him flying his sword up as she appeared in front of him kicking into his stomach! He flew back hitting into Rikku as the two rolled away!

The both flew onto the top of the steps as Kasumi and Leifang ran to them! Kasumi and Leifang reached the bottom of the steps jumping up to Tidus and Rikku! Tidus and Rikku jumped off the top of the steps as Leifang and Kasumi's feet dug into the steps. Rikku and Tidus stood at the top pulling out there weapons in defense! Suddenly lightning struck inside the temple inches away from Kasumi and Leifang! The two stepped back in fear!

Suddenly ice formed into the air as lightning and fire and water striked every where around it. A mysterious shape flowed down to the ground. It reached into the bottom of the ground in front of Rikku and Tidus. The elements shifted away as Lulu appeared out of the cloud of elements as Tidus and Rikku waved in happiness. Lulu looked at her friends as she smiled pointing one finger up saying wait. She turned around to Kasumi and Leifang as she let go of the doll in her hands. It was the small knight weapon. Leifang and the doll both raised their hands up as lightning struck down from the ground wrapping around Lulu. The lightning struck down to all of the belts on her dress as all of them fell onto the ground leaving Lulu's feet ready to kick. She looked down at the lightning guiding it with her hands as she swayed it around. She then looked up at Kasumi and Leifang smiling as she suddenly jumped forward throwing the lightning at them! The lightning smacked into Leifang's face as she flew back hitting into one of the poles. Lulu held out her hand as the knight doll jumped forward for Leifang!

Leifang looked at the doll as she ducked as the knights sword dug into the pole cracking it! Leifang looked up at the doll as she grabbed it throwing it back to Lulu. Lulu ducked under the doll quickly catching it as she then snapped her hand forward as Fire blasted out of it! Leifang jumped up as the fire dug into the pole! She landed on the ground as Kasumi appeared in front of her as she grabbed her arm teleporting away! The pole was melted as it fell to the ground. Leifang and Kasumi appeared behind Lulu as Leifang kicked into Lulu's back! Lulu flew forward as Rikku jumped forward punching her blades into Leifang's leg as she then did a back flip kicking Leifang into the air. Kasumi did her hand sign as suddenly Tidus punched his sword across her face as she flew back! Kasumi landed at Lulu's feet as Lulu lifted up her foot kicking it into the ground as Kasumi barely dodged! Lulu then clenched her fists punching into Kasumi's face! Kasumi flew back as Lulu then raised up her hands throwing them down as water flooded out of the giant doors running for Kasumi! Kasumi jumped back dodging as Rikku kicked into her back throwing her into the water!

The water kept flooding in as water reached around the ground going over the steps! Leifang and Kasumi where forced into the water as Rikku and Tidus swam to the top. They reached the top of the water as Lulu appeared over them on top of an ice panel. She grabbed Tidus pulling him up as she then picked Rikku up.

The three where on top of the water as suddenly Kasumi and Leifang appeared over them with flower pedals! Leifang kicked her foot into Lulu's face as Lulu flew off of the ice panel quickly making another one where she stood! Leifang jumped for her as Tidus then punched his sword handle into her back throwing her into the water! Tidus dove into the water after her. Leifang started swimming up to the top of the water as Tidus used his blitzball swimming speed slashing his sword into Leifang!

Leifang flew back in pain spinning in the water as suddenly Tidus swam under her kicking his booted foot into her back throwing her up as he appeared over her gripping onto her hand as he threw her over water! Leifang was thrown out of the water flying into the air. Tidus dove out of the water as he did a back flip threw the air kicking his feet into Leifang's side! Leifang flew back as Lulu suddenly punched into her side as she then punched her hands into the air as water pushed out smashing into her throwing her up higher into the air! Leifang landed on one of the beams that where sideways connecting the beams. Suddenly Rikku jumped up landing in front of her! She jumped up kicking into her face as Leifang fell off the beam! Rikku looked down at her as suddenly Kasumi appeared behind her!

Rikku looked behind her as she suddenly kicked her foot behind her as Kasumi grabbed it in her hands! Kasumi threw it up forcing Rikku to do a front flip! Rikku landed glancing over the edge as she then wobbled in fear of falling! Kasumi grabbed her arm about to throw her forward as suddenly water flew around Lulu throwing her up into the air! Lulu landed on the beams as she threw her hands forward as water flowed out of her hands punching into Kasumi's back! Kasumi flew forward with Rikku! Lulu ran forward as she pulled her arms around as water threw out of the pond catching Rikku throwing her back up to the beams!

The two stood around as suddenly Kasumi appeared behind them with Leifang in her hands! Suddenly Tidus jumped by Lulu and Rikku. Rikku and Tidus ran forward as Tidus flung his sword for Leifang's feet! Leifang did a front flip dodging as Rikku pushed her arm out blocking Leifang's way as she flew down to the beams! Tidus flew his sword for Kasumi as Kasumi dodged punching into Tidus's face! Tidus stepped back as Rikku jumped over him kicking her face!

Leifang ran for Lulu as Lulu then raised her arm with an angry face as she then flew her arm forward as all of the water flew out of the pond raising up to the beams! The water splashed over her smacking into Leifang as suddenly the water pushed into everyone even Lulu! They all flew off of the beams as the water flew threw the wall! The temple was crushed as all of them splashed onto the edge of a cliff right next to the temple! Lulu then jumped up with Rikku and Tidus.

The three ran for Kasumi and Leifang getting closer as suddenly leaf pedals flowed threw the air as suddenly Hasyabusa appeared out of the air punching Lulu away and kicking both his feet into Tidus and Rikku throwing them back!

The three landed on the ground as Leifang and Kasumi stood up behind him. Lulu jumped up as did Tidus and Rikku. The three got into a fighting pose! Kasumi, Leifang and Hayabusa did the same.

#

I like this story but review it if u like it or want it to be better give me help I still need it. Thank u don't forget r&r


	2. Chapter 2 SIN!

This is the second chapter of dead fantasy oops never mind I mean final fantasy

This is the second chapter of dead fantasy oops never mind I mean final fantasy. Thanks for all the people reading this story please review to get a third chapter please tell me how to make it better.

&

Hayabusa Leifang and Kasumi stood on the edge of the cliff staring out at Rikku Tidus and Lulu. Rikku suddenly pulled a grenade as she pulled the pin throwing it towards them! The grenade skidded to the ground in front of them as it suddenly exploded! Kasumi and Hayabusa used their ninjutsu as they both appeared in front of the explosion as Leifang hit the explosion as she flowed threw the air gliding into the air! Tidus suddenly jumped up as he reached to her side as he threw his sword down! Leifang took the swipe as she flew away as her body smacked into the smoke hidden behind the grenade.

Hayabusa and Kasumi looked back at their friend. Hayabusa quickly ran into the smoke as Kasumi started to follow. Kasumi got close to the smoke as suddenly ice flew threw the ground as it wrapped around her feet. She quickly turned her glance looking back as she saw Lulu holding out her hand as Rikku stood behind her. Lulu smiled as Rikku quickly ran in front of her heading towards Kasumi. Lulu quickly made water out of thin air as she threw it to Kasumi! The water smashed into Kasumi's arms as she froze them as Kasumi stood still!

Rikku reached to Kasumi as she pulled out another grenade. She pulled out the pin as the grenade fell in front of Kasumi as Rikku jumped over her body as she ran into the fading smoke! The grenade exploded as Kasumi flew out of the ice as she smacked her body into the fading smoke.

Kasumi looked up as she saw Rikku. She gripped onto Rikku's shoulders as she spun for a circle as she threw Rikku out of the smoke. The smoke quickly faded as Rikku appeared over the cliff falling threw the air. Kasumi quickly used her ninjutsu as she disappeared in flower pedals as she appeared behind Rikku. She kicked into her back as she then spun into a front flip kicking to her head throwing her down threw the air! Rikku disappeared off the edge of the cliff as Kasumi dove after her. "Lulu! We have to help Rikku!" Tidus dove off the edge after his friend as Leifang and Hayabusa dove after them. Lulu ran to the edge as she looked down from the cliff and without thinking dove after them.

Rikku glided threw the air as down the cliff there where trees that where mistakenly growing off the side of the cliff as they all reached out to the air sideways dangling their leaves down the cliff. Rikku suddenly smacked into the branch as her body slid off the edge down the cliff! Kasumi quickly hit the branch as she did a front flip off the edge diving after Rikku. Leifang landed on the branch as suddenly Tidus came over her kicking her face as she flew off the edge crashing threw a group of leafs in the tree! Tidus came after her as he smacked the handle of his sword into her face as Leifang flew away smacking into a tree as Tidus quickly dived down the edge. Hayabusa landed on a branch as he dived after Tidus. Lulu quickly hit the branches as she threw a hand forward as some fire flew out of her hand at Leifang hitting her straight in the face as Lulu dived down as Leifang slid off the edge after them.

Rikku quickly spun in the air as she landed straight on the branch as she looked up seeing Kasumi dive for her! Rikku quickly jumped away closer to the top of the tree as Kasumi pulled out her kunai as she flew threw the tree snapping saw dust every where! Rikku covered her eyes blocking the saw dust as suddenly she noticed the tree was falling down! Rikku bent down as she gripped onto the tree as it suddenly fell threw the air down the cliff!

Tidus yelled in fear as his body smacked into the falling stump! Rikku quickly heard him come as she spun her body over the edge to look at him.

"Tidus! Use haste!" Rikku shouted as Tidus smiled never thinking of her words.

Lulu punched into Hayabusa's face as he suddenly gripped onto her fists throwing her down the cliff as she hit the stump Rikku and Tidus where on. Tidus quickly threw his arm forward as a clock sign spiraled over all three of them. Lulu smiled as she looked up seeing Hayabusa as she dove off the stump with great speed. Tidus jumped after her as Rikku quickly dove down from the stump after Kasumi. All of their bodies blurred threw the air as Kasumi quickly did a front flip as she landed on one of the trees.

Rikku suddenly appeared on the tree as she jolted forward to fast for Kasumi to see! She threw her fists forward as Kasumi jumped back dodging as Rikku suddenly kicked into her face throwing her into the middle off the air out of the grasps of the green trees. Rikku pulled out two grenades as she threw them forward! The grenades exploded onto Kasumi as she flew farther away. Rikku then jumped of the tree as she gripped onto Kasumi's arm using her speed throwing her back to the trees as Kasumi crashed into the falling stump as the force smacked into the rocks! Rikku then did a bunch of front flips landing back on the trees as Leifang suddenly smacked onto the stump in front of Rikku.

Tidus quickly flew down as his body did almost thousands of front flips as he jerked to a stop as he threw his sword down to Leifang! Leifang screamed in pain as the tree snapped in two as all three fell threw the air.

Lulu gripped onto a tree as she jumped on top of it looking back at Hayabusa. Lulu quickly flew one hand forward as suddenly a huge group of ice daggers flew for Hayabusa! Hayabusa used his jutsu as he suddenly appeared over Lulu but Lulu quickly threw her arm up as suddenly all 4 elements reached out of her hands crashing into him! Hayabusa fell down from the tree as Lulu jumped down after him.

Rikku jumped over every tree dodging Kasumi's kunai's as they dug into the trees behind her. Rikku landed on one and without thinking she dove down from it but there where no more tree's! Rikku screamed as she turned her body around as she smacked into the sand! Rikku coughed for a while as Kasumi suddenly landed next to her gripping onto her shoulders as she threw Rikku around as Rikku smacked on the shore line of a raging river behind her as the water rushed threw her hair. Kasumi ran up to her as suddenly Lulu crashed into her! They both fell onto the sand as Hayabusa Tidus and Leifang all hit the sand! Leifang quickly jumped up to her feet as she ran to Tidus as Tidus barely got to all 4's as she suddenly flashed a high kick throwing Tidus back! Tidus flew back as Leifang ran after him. Rikku slowly got up to her feet as she saw Leifang punch into Tidus's face as he was thrown back smashing into Rikku! They where both thrown back into the water! Tidus and Rikku both did a quick back flip as they quickly landed on two pointy rocks with the raging water under them. Rikku bent down gripping onto the rock to not fall off. Leifang quickly jumped up to them as she threw a punch for Tidus but Tidus quickly jumped back as he landed onto a rock as Leifang jumped for him clenching her fists! She smacked her fists into Tidus's face as he was thrown back into a rock! Rikku looked back at her friend as she jumped forward after them! Leifang quickly jumped forward as Rikku was in thin air suddenly Hayabusa appeared in front of her as he kicked both feet into her stomach as he was thrown back as Rikku was smacked back! Rikku smacked into a rock as Hayabusa swiftly landed onto a rock. He then quickly looked tot eh side as he disappeared into leafs as water splashed where he was! Lulu suddenly landed onto the rock where he stood as she looked up at him. Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of her as she kicked a foot forward.

Lulu threw water out of the river as she quickly froze it as Kasumi kicked into the ice wall! She couldn't get her foot threw it as she jumped back off of the wall. Rikku quickly kicked into Hayabusa's stomach jumping off him as she then passed Kasumi throwing a grenade for her! Kasumi glanced at the grenade as it exploded right in front of her as she was thrown back! She smacked into a rock as Tidus looked down at her as he quickly smashed his heel down! Kasumi quickly ducked over the kick as she then threw her foot back smashing it into Tidus's side! Suddenly the water started to rock higher then usually starting to go over the rocks.

Everyone saw the dangers of the water as they all quickly jumped off the water. They all landed on the sand as Kasumi landed she quickly disappeared as she quickly appeared in front of Lulu as she threw a punch into her face throwing her back! Lulu smacked into the sand as suddenly the water splashed into the air! They where all forced to look up at the giant splash as suddenly Sin's fin appeared out of the water! Rikku screamed as Lulu gasped as Tidus stepped back in fear. Hayabusa Kasumi and Leifang all looked up at the giant fish fin confused. Tidus and Lulu ran away as Rikku slowly followed them as she threw a grenade at sin! The grenade exploded as Rikku jolted after her friends. Kasumi Hayabusa and Leifang just looked confused as suddenly all of the monsters dashed out of Sin's fin Kasumi Hayabusa and Leifang saw them coming as Kasumi suddenly disappeared as Leifang did a quick front flip over a monster that was diving for her as Hayabusa smartly started to follow Lulu Rikku and Tidus. Leifang dodged one monster as she smacked a kick into the next one! She then glanced back at Hayabusa as she quickly followed after them! They all ran down the beach as suddenly Kasumi appeared in the sky as she fell to her friend's side jolting by their sides as the monsters smacked into the sand behind them quickly unfolding their wings as they raced after the 6!

"What the hell is that!?" Kasumi shouted to Leifang as a monster touched her foot! Kasumi screamed as she spun around kicking the monster away!

"I don't know." Leifang shouted back.

"I'm going to find out." Kasumi told as she quickly did her hand sign as she suddenly appeared in front of Rikku! She slowed her paste as she reached to their sides. "What is that?" She ordered Rikku to tell.

"That's sin." Rikku told as she pulled out another grenade as she quickly turned around throwing her grenade away! It hit a monster as it exploded throwing two more monsters to fly away.

"What's sin?" Kasumi asked as she pulled out her kunai as she turned around as Hayabusa Leifang dashed past her as she sliced her kunai threw a monster as she then disappeared back to Rikku's side.

"He's a monster! No more questions just get you're ass away from it." Rikku told as they all past a rock to another side of the river. They all jerked to a stop as suddenly another fin appeared out of the water! Rikku jerked to a stop as everyone else did! Rikku looked around seeing more monsters getting closer to them! Rikku then quickly gripped to different grenades as she quickly slashed one open putting a piece of the other grenade inside the other one!

"Close you're eyes!" Rikku shouted as she threw it for the monsters behind them! Everyone swiftly covered there eyes as the grenade scitted threw the ground as it jerked to stop as it exploded smoke at the monsters making them blind! She then turned around looking at the monsters behind them as Lulu then quickly threw her arm up throwing it down as a storm of lightning flew down from the sky! The lightning smashed into the monsters and scaring the other ones! Kasumi then quickly gripped onto Leifang and Hayabusa as all three suddenly disappeared in flower pedals! Tidus glanced behind him seeing them disappear!

"Great! Now we're screwed over!" Tidus shouted as Kasumi suddenly appeared behind him as she touched his back then turned around gripping onto Lulu's shoulder as those three disappeared. Rikku glanced behind her seeing the flower pedals! She then saw a monster dash threw the pedals! Rikku used her blades on her sleeve as she stabbed it into the monster as she threw him away! She then pulled out a grenade throwing it to him!

She glanced behind her as a monster jumped for her! Rikku screamed as she jumped onto her back kicking into the monster! She then jumped to her feet as suddenly a different monster quickly slashed poison onto his claw as he suddenly slashed it into Rikku's leg! Rikku groaned in pain as she fell to the ground as she quickly looked back at the monster as she pulled out a grenade throwing it at him! The grenade exploded the monster away as suddenly Kasumi appeared over her! Kasumi looked down at Rikku as she bent down wrapping her arm around Rikku's neck pulling her up. Rikku leaned on Kasumi as they both looked up at sin who was pulling out a ray!

Suddenly an explosion flew out of sin! Kasumi jolted up as Rikku nearly fainted as suddenly both of them disappeared as the explosion flew paste them as all of their flower pedals suddenly fried in the explosion!

thanks for the review I hope you liked this story review to get a third chapter.

Oh and sneek peek the next chapter wakka yuna and Auron come in.


End file.
